


Хатико. Весенний день

by Norda



Category: Hachi: A Dog’s Tale
Genre: Dogs, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norda/pseuds/Norda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хатико прожил длинную жизнь на станции, где когда то встречал своего хозяина. Один весенний день.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хатико. Весенний день

Раннее-раннее утро: было ещё холодно, но солнце уже взошло и обещало тёплый яркий денёк. Продавцы и владельцы лавок неторопливо раскладывали свой товар. Иногда кто-нибудь из них, заметив рыжего пса, останавливал свою работу, чтобы потрепать Хатико по холке или угостить чем-нибудь вкусненьким.  
Со стороны железной дороги раздавался металлический грохот, свист поездов и лязг шпал. Всё как всегда. И так же обычно, как это происходило в течение многих лет, Хатико шагал по тротуару. Он не торопясь оглядывался по сторонам, принюхивался к запахам, снисходительно поглядывал на расшумевшихся воробьёв: "Вот мелочь расшумелась в первый погожий день весны".  
Тротуар привычно поворачивал на площадь, весеннее солнце игриво - так как это может быть только в марте - ослепило глаза. Хатико остановился, прищурился, добродушно встряхнул головой - стоило ли сердиться из-за такой мелочи. Именно на этом месте всегда было легко ловить ветерок со станции. К привычным запахам угля, людей и гари примешивались подзабытые с ранней осени запахи разогретого металла, щебня и талой воды.  
Какой-то тонкий едва уловимый аромат неожиданно напомнил такой же тёплый весенний день много лет назад, когда Хатико был ещё маленьким щенком и гулял с хозяином, с интересом познавая большой мир. Хатико сел на задние лапы, спешить ему было некуда - он приходил на станцию каждый день, из года в год, но редко, очень редко, что-то врывалось в привычный мир и будоражило память так сильно. Воспоминания были похожи на полевую мышь, которая так и норовит нырнуть под снег, но Хатико сейчас был быстрей. Вот оно - то самое сладкое, как тянучие конфеты, и лёгкое, как посвист жаворонка, воспоминание - большая лужа талой воды недалеко от их дома, ветер швыряет туда скомканный лист, но он не тонет и лишь медленно скользит по зеркальной глади. Маленький Хати хочет его достать, прыгает в воду, но она мгновенно останавливает его игривость ледяным холодом, а рождённые им круги всё дальше и дальше отгоняют лист. Хати сердится, когда казалось бы лёгкая добыча ускользает от его зубов. Он тявкает от досады и прыгает вокруг лужи, но добыча всё так же недоступна. Позади его подбадривают люди, его люди; тогда они были все вместе: хозяин, хозяйка и девочка.  
Со станции раздался свист паровоза, Хатико раздраженно дёрнул ухом: тот день, ощущение восторга и смех людей хотелось удержать в памяти. Но воспоминание уже беспощадно распалось на мелкие кусочки, которые разлетались, как стая воробьёв. 

Рыже-белый кот, переходящий площадь недалеко от Хатико, вдруг насторожился и прижался к земле, кончик его хвоста дёрнулся из стороны в сторону, потом ещё раз. Тело зверя сжалось и... растянулось дугой в прыжке. Лапы мягко опустились на добычу - лёгкое перышко, которое до этого танцевало на ветру. Кот на несколько мгновений замер снова, а потом толкнул перо на тротуар и, подождав немного, нетерпеливо подкинул его в воздух. Перышко поволокло по тротуару, и кот, то припадая к земле, то подпрыгивая и размахивая лапами, понёсся за ним.  
Хатико насмешливо фыркнул: "Вот что делает с животными весна. Даже серьёзный Томми возомнил себя малышом. За пером бегает, как за птицами". Невольно всплыло воспоминание: маленький, взъерошенный, сжавшийся в тугой шарик котёнок. Испуганный, но грозно шипящий на всех, кто проходил мимо. От него в тот день ещё пахло материнским молоком и сеном. Он не помнил, как попал из тёмного сарая, заполненного соломой, где он жил с матерью и другими котятами, в угол, образованный стеной и высоким порогом бакалейного магазина на площади. Томми не любил вспоминать о том дне, точнее о своём страхе и остром чувстве беззащитности и одиночества. Люди в тот час проходили мимо, спеша на поезд или по своим делам, котёнка заметил Хатико. Сначала котёнок просто шипел - казалось, что ярко-розовая пасть составляет половину этого грязного комка. Хатико приветливо помахал хвостом и негромко фыркнул, показывая, что подошёл без зла. Но кошки они ведь... такие непонятливые. На добродушные попытки пса обнюхать малыша из комка вытянулась тоненькая, но уже вооружённая острыми когтями лапа. Раздражённо вздохнув, Хати позвал продавца. Тот долго вглядывался в угол, куда его привела собака, пока не заметил самого малыша, почти замаскировавшегося под грязно-серый фон стены. Потом потрепал Хати по холке и сходил за маленькой тарелкой с молоком, подставив её под самую мордашку котёнка. Зверёныш лакомство оценил не сразу, долго недоверчиво косился и на пса, и на человека, и на тени, мелькающие поодаль. Только некоторое время спустя он разобрался, что молоко надо пить, а уж затем так увлёкся, что не обратил внимания на то, как Хатико долго обнюхивал его, разбирая и запоминая запахи.  
Малыш так и остался жить на площади. Кличку Томми ему дал тот самый продавец из бакалейного магазина, под крыльцом которого котёнок первое время и обитал. С Хатико он подружился быстро, и много раз люди, работающие на станции и площади, и те, что проходили мимо, наблюдали за играми рыжего пса и рыже-белого кота. Но со временем игры потихоньку сошли на нет: Томми обленился, а Хатико постарел.  
Коту надоело гонять перо и он вспрыгнул на деревянную скамейку, от которой всегда, сколько помнил Хатико, пахло керосином и табаком. Пахло до сих пор, хотя старый механик уже год как не приходил курить на эту скамью. Да и вообще не приходил на станцию. Хатико скучал по нему, раньше они столько времени сидели вместе на этой скамье, что это стало почти каждодневным ритуалом: механик неторопливо выкуривал очередную самокрутку (свой табак он всегда неизменно хвалил, и предлагал другим, что иногда присоединялись к нему на перекур), а с Хатико делился обедом, угощая иногда то кусочками запечённого мяса, то рыбой в тесте, а то и домашней колбасой. Но чаще всего булочками, что пекла его жена. А ещё он много разговаривал с псом: рассказывал о редких ссорах в семье, беспокоился о выросших детях, которые уехали в большой город, а в последний год появилось слово «внук», которое он произносил с особым выражением, как о чём то особенном. Хатико были знакомы все их имена ещё с тех пор, как он несколько дней провёл в доме механика. В то время его часто пытались поселить то в одном доме, то в другом, то в каком-то дворе. Хатико это не нравилось: с привязи он срывался, из чужих дворов сбегал, нередко с обрывком цепи на шее. Когда его брали в дом, было сложнее: просто так не выбраться. Первые несколько часов было ещё терпимо: люди, которые его постоянно ласкали и разговаривали, и знакомые с щенячьего возраста запахи кухни рождали воспоминания его настоящего Дома. Того Дома, где он жил с хозяином, пока тот однажды утром не уехал на поезде и не вернулся обратно. Но такой иллюзии хватало только на первые несколько часов, когда можно было закрыть глаза и представить, что эти люди - его семья, подремать под равномерный шум голосов и шагов. Но потом... потом реальность брала своё - это не его Дом и не его люди. И уже ни ласка, ни лакомства не могли заслонить тоску. Хатико с неизгладимой силой влекло на станцию, туда, куда когда-то приезжал по вечерам хозяин, и пёс начинал суетиться, лаять на дверь, привлекая внимание, всем своим поведением старался заставить выпустить его на улицу. 

Однажды его даже увезли далеко в закрытом кузове машины и несколько дней держали в тёмном сарае, протискивая миску с кашей и кости с остатками мяса через невысокую щель в двери. Но Хатико есть не хотел, он метался по помещению, отыскивая слабые места. Добраться до небольшого окошка под самым потолком не удалось, зато со второй попытки он прокопал дыру под угловой стеной. И, выбравшись наружу, даже толком не отряхнувшись и не обращая внимания на проливной дождь, рванул на своё законное место. И спустя несколько часов худая и грязная собака вновь появилась на станции, вызывая удивление у знакомых людей. Это был последний раз, когда его пытались куда-то пристроить. Дом Хатико был здесь: на станции, на площади и на близлежащих улицах. Здесь он знал всех людей и животных, все повороты улиц и закоулки. 

Хатико приблизился к скамье, легонько толкнул кота носом: "Здорово, Томми! Радуешься весне?" Кот в ответ лишь расслаблено дёрнул лапой.

Но Хатико уже шёл дальше, в весеннем воздухе плясали запахи и ароматы, стайка воробьёв пригрелась на тёплом тротуаре. К перрону, строго по расписанию, уже подходил утренний поезд, рождая суету среди людей. Хатико удобнее устроился на своём любимом месте – наблюдать за забавным поведением людей ему всегда нравилось. Молодой парень пытался сложить неуправляемую от напора воздуха газету, но в результате смял и прижал рукой к боку. Вон там женщина, пытаясь удержать одной рукой полы платка и сумку, другой, не оглядываясь, ловила своего ребёнка – мальчика лет 8-ми, но только сбила с его головы кепку. Кепку немедленно отнесло потоком воздуха, и мальчик бросился за ним, чуть не сбив при этом женщину с большой корзиной в руках. Корзину Хатико узнал. В прочем, именно эту корзину он узнал бы всегда. Именно из неё почти каждый вечер извлекались пирожки с повидлом, яблоками или рисом. Раньше с этой корзиной ездила Дорис, но уже больше года как её заменила невестка. Дорис иногда провожает её на поезд, а потом неизменно заходит к своей подруге, живущей на соседней от площади улице, чтобы поговорить о новостях. Две девочки-подростка топтались на одном месте, ожидая, когда остановится поезд, солидный мужчина махал кому-то рукой, почти перевесившись через ограду. Сухонький старичок с такой же тонкой тростью старался кого-то высмотреть в окнах замедляющего состава.  
С привычным потрескивающим визгом поезд остановился, и платформа заполнилась людьми. Хатико успел увидеть, как девочки весело понеслись к ближайшей двери. Но уже секунду спустя их заслонила толпа народа, которая спешила выйти из вагонов на залитый тёплым солнцем перрон, а оттуда на площадь. Хатико оживился – люди несли с собой запахи. Без труда улавливался специфический вагонный дух, но он не заслонял остальное – запахи кожаных ботинок, типографской краски, хлеба, мокрой шерсти пальто (где-то был дождь), мужского одеколона. Хатико даже уловил запах курицы, но её нахождение и так легко можно было угадать по встревоженному клекоту из коробки.  
Пёс внимательно всматривался и внюхивался в толпу, как делал это сотни дней подряд. Но сейчас невольно поймал себя на мысли, что вспоминает те дни, когда он сидел здесь и ловил один единственный и знакомый запах – хозяйский. Вслед за запахом среди людей показывался и сам его обладатель, и Хатико, внутренне ликуя и желая прыгать и лаять от восторга, но внешне степенно делал навстречу несколько шагов. Потом хозяина надо было обнюхать – ведь каждый вечер на его одежде и обуви было столько разных запахов, и знакомых, и новых. А потом они вдвоём не торопясь шли домой. Шли через зимний пронизывающий ветер и по тёплому летнему тротуару, по осенним шуршащим листьям и мимо весенних ручьёв. Иногда хозяин что-то рассказывал, а Хатико внимательно заглядывал ему в лицо, пытаясь понять, о чём тот говорит, но выхватывая лишь отдельные слова – жизнь хозяина между утром, когда он садился на поезд, и вечером, когда он выходил из вагона, была Хатико неизвестна и не понятна. Иногда тот возвращался в хорошем настроении и тогда он часто наклонялся и трепал пса по спине, иногда в плохом – и тогда Хатико аккуратно толкал его носом в ладонь, желая поддержать. Но обычно он был просто усталым. В то время было хорошо и здорово просто потому, что рядом был он – Хозяин.  
\- Хатико! Хати - Хати! - людской ропот пронзил мужской голос. Задумавшемуся псу на какое-то светлое мгновение показалось, что его зовёт Хозяин, а в толпе мелькнула коричневая пола пальто,..... и как будто совсем не было этих нескольких лет. Но только на одно мгновение. Из толпы вышел парень, ведя за собой девушку. Её юбка немного шуршала при движении.  
\- Вот он, Джесси, посмотри! - Тэд подтянул девушку поближе, - Он тут каждый день сидит.  
\- Ты рассказывал, - Джесси осторожно протянула ладонь к Хатико. Протянула осторожно, медленно, давая возможность обнюхать. И только потом присела и провела рукой по шее, почесала за ушком. Тэд присел на корточки с другой стороны от собаки, его прикосновения были не так осторожны, когда он потрепал Хатико по холке. Но взгляд парня не отрывался от девушки. Пёс встал, одновременно стряхивая руки, и в знак доброго расположения коснулся носом ладони Джесси.  
\- Ну, как? Он тебе нравится? - спросил Тэд и, дождавшись кивка Джесси, потянул её в сторону улицы, начинающеюся от сквера: - Идём быстрее. Ты же обещала моей бабушке помочь с готовкой до прихода гостей. А Хатико здесь и вечером сидит.  
Девушка нехотя отпустила Хати, выпрямилась и позволила себя увлечь. Тэд уже весело что-то ей показывал и говорил, а Джесси смеялась. Пёс ещё долго глядел им вслед - эти двое были счастливы.

Тем временем основная толпа уже успела разойтись, а с перрона не торопясь спускалось только несколько человек. Мимо Хатико прошёл тот старик с тростью, которого пёс заметил ранее. Теперь он был не один: рядом шёл ещё один старик, с которым они оживлённо беседовали. От них точно пахло радостью.  
Последним с перрона спустились женщина и мальчик лет пяти. Точнее мальчик спрыгивал по ступенькам на одной ноге, поджав под себя другую. А когда ступеньки закончились, тот, высвободив руку, подбежал к Хатико. В отличие от взрослых, которые чешут за ушами, гладят или степенно похлопывают по спине, дети любят обнимать. И этот малыш не был исключением, в чём Хатико пришлось убедиться. От долгих объятий его спасла мать мальчика, посоветовав угостить пса извлечённым из сумки сухим печеньем.  
Довольный тем, что удалось погладить и угостить такую большую собаку, мальчик уходил, крепко держась за руку матери. А на Хати снова нахлынули воспоминания. Когда-то давно дочка хозяина любила его так же обнимать, и тогда Хатико это нравилось. А ещё нравилось лежать рядом с ней на пороге, когда она читала книги.  
На опустевшую лестницу бойко слетелись птицы, они шумели, прыгали, искали, чем поживиться на асфальте - привычная картина для старого пса. Хатико поднялся, встряхнулся, прогоняя странную сонливость и решил немного пройтись. На скамейке, в том месте, где ранее лежал Томми, валялось два поломанных кусочка пирожка с мясом. Видимо, кто-то хотел угостить кота. Сам кот обнаружился на другом конце лавки, пригретой сейчас солнцем. Хатико заметил, когда проходил мимо, что кошачьи глаза были прикрыты. Но это было обманом - кот наблюдал за птицами.  
Около клумбы из-под лап Хатико взлетел голубь, до того разомлевший на солнце, что не заметил приближавшегося пса. Хатико насмешливо фыркнул ему в след. Голубь описал полукруг и сел на невысокую оградку, уже сверху наблюдая за собакой, но Хати прошёл мимо, птица его совсем не интересовала.

Ступеньки, ведущие в магазин Кевина, были уже подметены и пахли новой метлой. Дверь была открыта на распашку и прижата кирпичом, через проём был виден сам Кевин, обслуживающий покупателей. Пёс остановился на пороге и тихонько гавкнул, давая понять, что он рядом. К сожалению, он привлёк внимание не только Кевина, но и двух маленьких детей, которые, не слушая пожилую женщину, бросились к собаке.  
\- Хати-Хати! - девочка подбежала первой, следом за ней мальчик. Если бы просто погладили, то он бы потерпел. Но увы, рассматривать игрушечные куклу и машинку, которых дети тыкали ему под нос, он был не расположен. Высвободив голову из захвата, Хатико спиной отступил к двери и спрыгнул с порога.  
В магазин он вернулся, только когда продавец сам вышел на порог и вынес миску с ещё тёплой кашей с покрошенными туда кусочками мяса. Кевин был не единственным человеком, который кормил Хатико, но у его магазина был высокий и широкий порог, на котором было удобно лежать и наблюдать за происходящем на площади.  
\- Что, Хатико, хороший денёк сегодня обещается! - Кевин не спешил заходить в магазин, он сложил руки и облокотился на стену. На собаку он не смотрел, его взгляд блуждал по голым веткам деревьев, тоненькому ручью неподалёку, серым кучкам ещё не успевшего растаять снега. Хатико не успел ещё доесть кашу, когда Кевин исчез внутри помещения и появился снова, устанавливая табуретку. - Посижу немного, пока покупателей нет! А то ведь весь день на ногах - так ведь, Хатико.  
На Кевина такое находило иногда - желание поговорить с собакой, особенно после смерти жены. Тогда, сразу после похорон, он то подолгу молчал, то наоборот постоянно о чём-то рассказывал, порой просто о том, что он сейчас делал или видел. Люди, давно знавшие Кевина и его семью, качали головой и удручённо перешёптывались. Хатико в тот месяц постоянно находился в этом магазине, выбегая лишь встречать поезда. Спустя время боль от потери жены ослабла - собака чувствовала изменение настроения - но желание поговорить осталось. Хатико стал его постоянным слушателем, но и покупатели или знакомые были не против поболтать о новостях или просто о погоде с Кевином.  
Закончив с кашей, Хатико разлёгся на пороге, подложив под голову лапы. Мимо сновали туда-сюда люди, Кевина несколько раз поприветствовали, а его соседка ещё и поинтересовалась самочувствием и тут же пожаловалась на своё.  
\- В этом году будут менять крышу на депо. Ты слышишь, Спок?  
Хатико вздёрнул голову - он уже успел задремать - и внимательно оглядел площадь. Кевин иногда забывался и называл Хатико по кличке своего пса. Чёрный Спок был уже взрослым солидным псом, когда Хати с ним познакомился, но уже несколько лет назад умер. Новый Спок появился прошлым летом, когда сын Кевина завёл себе собаку. Этот щенок овчарки был такой неуклюжий, что путался в своих же лапах. Он смешно прыгал по дорожкам в сквере, пытался догнать голубей и тявкал от досады, когда те взлетали за полметра от него. Томми он принял за собаку и пытался обнюхать. Кот от такой наглости сначала оробел, а потом запрыгнул на скамью и дальше наблюдал за смешным детёнышем с безопасного расстояния. В последний раз Хатико видел Спока в середине февраля, щенок превратился во взрослого пса, но вёл себя как малыш, всё время пытаясь подбить старика на игру. Не то, что бы Хатико был против щенка, но без устали бегать и прыгать ему уже было тяжело и как-то не солидно для старого и почтенного пса. Но увидеть его он был бы не против.

Хатико снова задремал. Ему снилась тропинка к озеру, куда он часто ходил с хозяином и его семьёй. Летом по ней часто пробегали неуловимые ящерки, а осенью было весело ворошить носом красные и жёлтые листья. Люди смеялись, когда он так делал, а Хатико было весело и хорошо. Зимой в озере жили утки, а людям нравилось их подкармливать. Хатико этих птиц не любил – они его не боялись, а погонять мешала холодная вода.  
В следующий раз Хатико проснулся от скрипа табурета. По ступенькам уже поднималась покупательница, и Кевин спешил в магазин. Солнце уже пригревало по-летнему, в лужах уже во всю купались воробьи.  
Хатико полежал ещё немного, наблюдая за площадью. Людей было больше, и скоро должен был прийти ещё один поезд. Собака лениво поднялась на ноги, и заглянув в двери, махнула на прощание хвостом.  
Хатико шагал по асфальту неторопливо, спешить ему было некогда - расписание прибытия поездов он знал хорошо и никогда не опаздывал. Он прошёл мимо лужи, где купались воробьи. Хатико не хотел их пугать, но они вспорхнули, лишь увидев его тень. Тщательно обнюхал бортик тротуара на повороте – давнейшее место меток всех окрестных собак – и оставил свою. Томми на скамье уже не было, как и кусочков пирожка. Там сейчас сидела девочка, которая болтала ногами в воздухе и поглядывала то на перрон, то в сторону газетного киоска. Около неё лежала большая папка, от которой пахло красками, а в руках была булка, от которой она отковыривала кусочки и бросала перед собой. Там уже собралась целая стайка голубей, которые наперегонки склёвывали крошки, едва те долетали до земли.  
Хатико не успел далеко отойти, когда девочку окрикнул мужчина, только что купивший газету, и махнул рукой, указывая в сторону перрона. Девочка поднялась со скамьи, отряхнула с подола крошки, и, взяв двумя руками папку, направилась в указанную сторону.  
В это время на поезд было больше народа, чем ранним утром. На этот раз Хатико сел поближе к билетной кассе. Сейчас, как всегда в последние минуты перед прибытием, несколько человек стояли в очереди. На собаку никто из них не обратил внимания, но Хатико знал, что спустя несколько минут после того, как поезд издаст свисток отправления, из кассы выйдет старик Майкл. Пёс считал своим долгом встретить его в это время и проводить до помещения депо и обратно.  
Люди на перроне ещё нетерпеливо поглядывали то на часы, то в ту строну, откуда должен был появиться поезд, а Хатико уже чувствовал, как дрожит земля под тяжёлыми колёсами состава. Собаку уже давно перестала удивлять эта непонятливость людей, которые больше надеялись на свои глаза. Парень, стоящий у самого края перрона, встрепенулся и рванул к перилам, у которых стояли две сумки. Остальные люди тоже засуетились. Исходя из этого, Хатико сделал вывод, что поезд, приближение которого он чувствовал, показался в видимости людей.  
В толпе мелькнула та девочка, что кормила голубей, её быстро заслонила спина мужчины. В последнюю минуту по ступенькам взбежали несколько ребят. Им даже удалось проскочить между перилами и толстой женщиной в платке.  
Толпа приехавших торопилась мимо Хатико, не обращая на него внимания. А пёс привычно выхватывал новые запахи. Последний человек пах чем-то знакомым. Хати даже немного проводил до автобусной остановки, пытаясь до последнего вспомнить аромат. И только когда тот сел в транспорт, вернулся к билетной кассе. Старик Майкл за это время успел её закрыть, и уже направлялся к депо, так что Хатико пришлось его нагонять. Майк на это не рассердился (да он вообще никогда не сердился). Он нагнулся на ходу и потрепал пса по холке:  
\- Эх, Хатико, опаздываешь ты. Стареешь? ...  
Пёс заглянул ему в лицо и махнул хвостом, полностью согласный с ним.  
Дверь депо, так же как и в магазине Кевина, придерживалась открытой с помощью кирпича. Внутри, как обычно, ходили и разговаривали люди. Хатико остался на улице – ему почему-то не захотелось заходить, но он внимательно обнюхал внутреннюю створку двери. Та пахла сырым деревом и старым лаком.  
Затем пришла очередь ознакомиться с метками и пометить угол здания, проверить новые запахи около лавки, где служащие депо имели обыкновение курить. Под скамейкой обнаружилась небольшая, с короткими лапками, собачка Лаки, которая уже два года провожала на работу свою хозяйку, что работала здесь (так же когда-то делал и Хатико).  
Лаки так крепко спала, пригревшись на солнце, что проснулась только тогда, когда Хатико дыхнул ей в ухо. Старый пёс просто не мог удержаться от старой шутки, уж очень весело на это реагировали, что Лаки, что Томми. Только Томми подпрыгивал на месте, вздыбив шерсть и хвост, а Лаки грозно взлаивала. Лаки на такое ребячество Хатико не обиделась, а потянувшись и обнюхавшись строго по ритуалу, предложила поиграть. Не то что Хатико был постоянным партнёрам по играм, но два года назад, когда Лаки появилась здесь неугомонным щенком, ему просто некуда было деваться. Да и не таким старым как сейчас он тогда был, на несколько минут, чтобы побегать, сил хватало. А дальше неугомонный щенок предпочитал использовать взрослого почтенного пса в качестве большой игрушки, которая в воображении Лаки превращалась то в барсука, то в лису. Упомянутых зверей Хатико никогда не видел, но верил, что они есть, потому что Лаки происходила из породы охотничьих собак и первые полгода жила в доме охотника, среди опытных рабочих псов. Почему однажды Лаки подарили её нынешней хозяйке, она не знала, но то, что она собака охотничья, помнила. Поэтому грозно гоняла всех кошек, что осмеливались пробраться на её двор или просто пересечь дорогу её хозяйке. А когда по близости не было нарушителей границы, она искала мышей и кротов, которых её тоже учили ловить псы-охотники. Единственный кот, которого она терпела, был Томми. И то только потому, что Хатико его защищал. Впрочем, сам Томми предпочитал с Лаки не встречаться.  
К счастью для Хатико, из-за угла донеслось:  
\- Лаки, Лаки! Где ты? Иди сюда... Лаки-Лаки.  
Собачка стремглав бросилась на голос, а старый пёс медленно двинулся следом. Когда он повернул за угол, то увидел только удаляющийся хвост Лаки. Она прыгала и вертелась вокруг своей хозяйки, всем видом показывая свою радость, а Хатико облегчённо разлёгся поперёк дорожки. 

Майкл, как ожидалось, вышел из депо спустя час, но направился не к кассе, а в сторону большой улицы. Хатико, потянувшись почти так же, как Лаки до него, последовал за человеком. Майкл шёл неторопливо, заложив руки за спину. Сначала подошёл к газетному киоску, где обменялся несколькими фразами с продавцом, потом перешёл дорогу, прогулялся по скверу. Присел на скамейку, вытянул ноги и откинул голову:  
\- Эх, Хатико, ещё три дня и жена вернётся от дочки. Когда она отсюда уезжала, ещё снег лежал, а теперь приедет - а тут весна. ... Энни любит весну... Я сегодня работаю здесь последний день, а завтра уже на пенсию ухожу. Так что ты меня завтра не жди ....  
Хатико сел напротив Майкла, шевельнул ушами, давая понять, что его слушает. Мужчина улыбнулся и погладил пса по морде. Больше он ничего не говорил, что-то обдумывая про себя и с улыбкой посматривая по сторонам. Иногда он смотрел на пса и тогда аккуратно гладил по морде или спине. Только когда пришло время возвращаться на работу, Майкл сказал:  
\- Пошли Хатико, проводи меня в последний раз!  
Пёс махнул несколько раз хвостом и, свернув его на спине, направился вслед за человеком. Так они и шли: старый Майкл, проработавший на станции двадцать лет, и старый пёс, который приходил встречать поезда уже половину этого срока.  
Хатико проводил Майкла до кассы, а сам вернулся на своё место. На перрон прошёл уборщик, и теперь раздавалось равномерное "вжииик-вжииик, вжииик-вжиик". Мимо проходили люди, стоял привычный гул из шагов, голосов, машин, дребезжания проводов. Хатико подумал, что завтра будет точно также, только в билетной кассе не будет старого Майкла. Что такое "пенсия" и почему на неё уходит старый кассир, пёс не знал, но ему было грустно. За этими мыслями Хатико не заметил, как подошло время прибытия поезда. Люди мимо него люди торопились подняться на перрон. Среди них Хатико успел заметить Кевина, но подходить не стал.  
Свист тормозов легко перекрыл городской гул, сразу за ним образовалась суета. Хатико привычно поднял голову, наблюдая за людьми, вслушиваясь в голоса и запахи. Вот в толпе промелькнул Спок, он хотел подбежать к Хатико, но сын Кевина подтянул поводок. Хатико проводил их взглядом – Спока он ещё увидит, только позже, в магазине.  
А сейчас, сейчас он почуял запах, тот запах, что надеялся услышать очень давно. Запах того, по кому скучал и ждал. Все эти годы. Вот среди толпы мелькнуло знакомое пальто. Хатико вскочил на лапы, как щенок, и бросился на встречу. На встречу к хозяину.

То, что Хатико умер, люди заметили не сразу. Это стало ясно только вечером, когда старый Майкл, уходя с работы, нагнулся к уже околевшему псу.


End file.
